D'Spayre
D'Spayre is a creation of the Dweller-In-Darkness and a demonic manifestation of despair - much like his creator he is devoted to spreading and feeding on both fear and suffering : he is also one of the Fear Lords, an entire society devoted to fear and made up of embodiments of fear. History D'Spayre was encountered at the Nexus of All Realities. He captured young sorceress Jennifer Kale and the spirit of her deceased teacher, Dakimh. He tied them both to an arcane tower on the Nexus, trying to use the evil mystic energies of the tower to corrupt his prisoners so that they would use their magic powers to serve D'Spayre. D'Spayre had killed Dakimh's mentor Zhered-Na centuries ago. However, Spider-Man and the Man-Thing fought D'Spayre. Although D'Spayre used his powers to overcome Spider-Man with fear, Spider-Man managed to knock out D'Spayre. Kale and Damikh were freed soon afterwards. Since then, D'Spayre has recurred to more subtle plans. He decided he did not know enough about Earthlings, specially superhumans. He appears to lonely victims using his powers to make them despair; one of these victims was Jock Forrester, father of Aleytys "Lee" Forrester, who would later be a partner of Cyclops and later of Magneto. D'Spayre has tried to defeat the spirits of Cyclops and of Doctor Strange, but each of them was able to get free of D'Spayre's illusions. D'Spayre urged his fellow Fear Lords to attack Earth in an attempt to gain power, but they were unsuccessful. Spite, his sister, sought to depose him by using Juggernaut (Cain Marko) D'Spayre was one of the rulers called by Magik (Jimaine Szardos) to discuss the threat of the Archenemy. Powers and Abilities D'Spayre is capable of causing fear and despair via illusions and hallucinations. He is capable of reading his victims' minds and/or emotions to bring out their deepest fears. D'Spayre feeds off negative emotions. (Some believe that D'Spayre does not need to feed on emotions, but does so because of sadistic pleasure). D'Spayre is normally intangible. He does not seem to age, nor need sustenance. D'Spayre can fire magical blasts of energy. D'Spayre can travel to various dimensions, presumably via teleportation. He can use this to send people to a Dark Tower, forged by converting any building. In the end it makes them evil, and more likely to do his bidding. The Dark Tower also brings D'Sparyre's powers to a more intensified level, by acting as a focal point. This Tower can be hurt by supernatural means. It appears as a Black Stone structure. In Other Media A version of D'Spayre known as Andre Deschaine makes his live-action debut on the Freeform TV series Cloak & Dagger as the main antagonist of Season 2. He is portrayed by Brooklyn McLinn. Navigation Category:Demon Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Symbolic Category:Doctor Strange Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Immortals Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Sadomasochists Category:Bogeymen Category:Parasite Category:Mongers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Oppressors Category:Dark Forms Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Paranormal Category:Cloak & Dagger Villains